


Forgiveness

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the following prompt: Post-Cyberwoman hatesex: they each threatened to kill the other and haven't ruled out the possibility, even whilst fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

‘You deserve this,’ Ianto says as he presses the muzzle of the gun deeper into Jack’s ribs. His eyes are colder than the metal, as though the absence of emotion is the only thing that's holding the pieces of him together.

‘Do it, then,’ Jack gasps, thrusting down on Ianto's cock, hurting himself. ‘Do it now, like this. It would be fitting, don’t you think?’ His hands are clutching Ianto’s face hard enough to leave marks.

_This is just another way to die._

Ianto grasps Jack’s hip with his free hand, pushing up hard inside him. Jack cries out, clenching his arse tight around Ianto’s cock. His thighs tighten over Ianto’s hips, holding him like a vice as he impales himself repeatedly.

‘Just like that,’ Ianto gasps. ‘Fucking _Captain_ Jack Harkness, you’re no more than a filthy slut. Are you, Jack?’ The words anchor them both, leading them on like a well-rehearsed script.

‘Fuck you, Jones,’ Jack snarls. His nails rake down Ianto’s face, leaving scratches. He clamps his hands tight around Ianto’s throat, thumbs digging into his windpipe, making him gasp for breath.

_This is a way to say goodbye, too._

Jack holds his grip relentlessly until Ianto’s fist slams into his face, knocking him backwards. As he struggles to stay upright, Ianto pulls out of him and grabs him by the hair. ‘On your knees,’ he says, and Jack can hear him still gasping for breath.

He looks over his shoulder and finds Ianto rubbing the bruises on his throat, his expression both furious and somewhat shell-shocked. The gun is still clenched tightly in his other hand, his knuckles white and taut. For a moment, Jack is afraid his brains are soon going to be splattered all over the pristine bedcovers. That would probably be hell on Ianto’s dry-cleaning bill.

_This is how to hurt Ianto. How well he's mastered hurting Ianto, how wonderfully he's polished the techniques like precious stones._

Ianto throws the gun beside the pillow and shoves a hand into Jack’s hair again, yanking his head up and shoving his cock into Jack’s mouth. ‘Suck,’ he orders. Jack takes him in immediately, sucking greedily as his hand goes to his own cock and begins stroking furiously. He moans around the hard length fucking his mouth as Ianto clamps a hand on the nape of his neck, holding his head in place as he uses Jack’s mouth. Jack almost gags on Ianto’s cock, the hand fisted painfully in his hair leaving him with no choice but to take it all in.

_Ianto always knows. He'll always give as good as he gets. Strike for strike, pain for pain, betrayal for betrayal._

‘Don’t you dare stop touching yourself,’ Ianto orders, ignoring Jack’s coughs and thrusting brutally. Bracing himself with one hand on the bed, Jack obediently resumes his stroking. His eyes are burning, watering dreadfully, but he isn’t going to back down now. Ianto’s thrusts are bending him over painfully, forcing his spine into an arch. A thrill of exhilaration makes his whole body shudder, and he feels his orgasm beginning to overtake everything else.

As if sensing how close he is, Ianto releases the back of his neck and slaps Jack’s face repeatedly as he thrusts harder into his mouth. ‘Come for me, Jack. Come for me now, _now_.’ The sound of Ianto’s hand slapping against his skin, the taste of Ianto in his mouth, the feel of the hard cock fucking his mouth, and Ianto’s words all combine to send Jack spiralling. He screams around Ianto’s cock, opening his mouth wider and taking the head into his throat as his orgasm tears through him.

_This is it. The most honest they've ever been with each other. There's nothing else to fill the space between them but harsh breathing. Not even pride._

‘Fuck,’ Ianto gasps, pulling out of Jack’s mouth and stroking himself hard as Jack collapses under him on the bed. Kneeling between Jack’s spread thighs, Ianto pulls on his cock with hard, brutal movements, his eyes feral as their gazes lock and hold. Jack reaches up and digs his fingers into Ianto’s thigh, and rolls Ianto’s balls with his other hand. Both movements seem to combine to shove Ianto over the edge. He throws back his head and closes his eyes tightly, spilling warm, wet come onto Jack’s stomach.

_This is a way to find each other, too._

Jack opens his arms as Ianto collapses onto him, and doesn’t let go as Ianto struggles for release. ‘It’s all right,’ he whispers into Ianto’s hair as his attempts to get away finally cease, to be replaced by quiet, shaky sobs as he buries his face in Jack’s shoulder. ‘It’s all right,’ Jack repeats. Sweat, tears and come mingle on their skin, and the only sound in the room is Ianto’s gradually subsiding sobs.

_He'll hold Ianto endlessly. He won't let it get away from them. Not again, never again._


End file.
